1. Field of the Invention
A shaped, unitary, composite, puffy and scented textile article and method of making the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sachets and the like textile articles have been worn and enjoyed by women for many years. The typical sachet is a small textile article to be pinned to and worn under the clothing and characterized by having a pleasing cloth covering, typically satin, with internal padding consisting of batting or filler together with at least one fragrance pill which provides a pleasing fragrance or odor to the article. Other scented textile articles such as small pillows have also been commercially available. In the prior art configurations, peripheral closure of the article is attained by stitching of the edges of the opposed outer cloth coverings, which are typically satin, taffeta, linen, cotton, a woven synthetic such as nylon, or the like. Since the pleasing scent of the article is important for optimum pleasure and utility of the article, in all such cases the outer cloth layers consist of a gas-permeable cloth. Typical prior art relative to sachets and other scented articles of manufacture composed of textiles or the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 649,826; 2,615,754; 2,979,268; 3,441,353; 3,544,007 and 3,575,345.